1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a notebook computer stand.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of technique, notebook computers have different sizes for a user to choose. The present notebook computers have advantages of easy carrying and little space occupying when using. However, when a notebook computer is used by the user, the notebook is placed on a tabletop, and a screen of the notebook computer is much lower than a best visual angle for the user when using, thus the user is forced to operate the notebook computer in wrong gestures such as twisting his (or her) neck forward, bending his (or her) head, or hunching his (or her) back, etc. If the user operates the notebook with the harmful habits in long period, the user would be hurt.